Vessels with detachable handles are advantageous for a variety of reasons. Detachable handles allow users to use one handle on several vessels, are easy and efficient to store, eliminate wasted storage space by making it unnecessary to provide space to accommodate the projection of the handle, and allow for easier stacking of pots and pans. The detachable handles themselves are, of course, easy and convenient to store.
A variety of vessels with detachable handles are shown in the prior art. Most detachable handles have rather complicated attachment mechanisms, require similarly complicated matching mounts on the utensils, and are difficult and expensive to make. Many detachable handles require mechanical manipulation of levers or tabs and/or rather precise engagement or manipulation to assure a tight, locked engagement with the utensil. Many of the attachment means also block the user's view of the locking mechanism so that one cannot see if the proper engagement or lock has been achieved. Still other detachable handles are difficult to detach or remove from the utensil, making their use less appealing and, as a practical matter, making it difficult, if not impossible, to switch handles on utensils while they contain and/or are being used to cook food. Most also do not provide positive feedback, such as a sound or other visual signal, that the handle is securely locked in place. Many such attachment mechanisms also allow some movement or "play" in the handle once it is attached, making the attachment somewhat unstable or loose when attached to the utensil.
There is a need for utensils with detachable handles that (a) are simple in structure and relatively easy and inexpensive to make; (b) easily engage the utensil and quickly and automatically lock in place without manipulation of levers or tabs; (c) do not require precise engagement or manipulation in order to achieve a secure engagement or lock with the utensil; (d) allow the user to see or visualize whether the a proper engagement or lock has been achieved when the handle is attached to the utensil; (e) provide positive visual or auditory confirmation or feedback when the handle is engaged and locked in place; and (f) eliminate or substantially reduce the movement or "play" of the handle when it is attached and locked in place.